Fighting Back
by BlitzVonKrieg
Summary: What if someone had been there on May 21st, 1962, to fight Jack & his ban of pirates for control of the Antonia Graza? Five chapters eventually, just an idea I had. There will also be an 'explanation' chapter & I intend to make a sequel.
1. Vacation

Fighting Back

This isn't going to be much at all like the movie, because it only has to do with what happened when Jack took the Graza, & how one of my characters could have stopped him after everything got started.

"Peter, why the hell did you put me on this ship? I know for sure it wasn't for some blasted 'vacation'!" Blitz Von Krieg seethed. He was about six feet tall, had black hair, white skin, & golden eyes. He looked to be twenty-one years old, but was far older.

St. Peter, an old acquaintance of his, had decided Blitz needed a 'vacation', & had managed to have him put on the Antonia Graza. Blitz knew it was a farce. Peter had never been good at lying, especially to one's face. Though, that was why Blitz had brought as large an arsenal as possible with him. He'd brought two forty-five caliber automatic pistols, an Stg-44, a couple dozen throwing knives, & a Scimitar Cutlass.

"Oh well. Time off is something I shouldn't take for granted I suppose." Blitz mused to himself as he strolled along the deck. Then he saw someone he hadn't expected to see. "Hey Ferriman! Having a good time?" Blitz asked as he walked closer.

"Oh, I suppose so. You?" Jack replied. 'Must he bother me _now_?'

"Not bad. I hear you & Francesca have uh, well, gotten to know each-other."

"Heh, believe me, it's just a fling. It'll never last." Jack grinned. 'If he only knew.' He mused to himself.

"I'm not so sure. She seems to like you a bit more than you realize."

"Right…" Jack drawled out. 'Damn, why won't he leave? I must start soon!'

"Well, whatever you make of it, I still think she loves ya. Tall, dark & hansom. You know women eat that stuff up." Blitz said as he turned to face the railing. "Yeah, what I'd do for some girl to look at me like that." Blitz laughed.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Jack asked. 'This just got slightly interesting.'

"You can't tell?!" Blitz said in a shock of realization as he turned to face Jack.

"Tell what?"

"Every time she looks at you, it's either love or lust, usually both! I can't believe you haven't noticed yet!" Blitz nearly shouted.

"I guess I haven't paid that much attention to it." Jack said halfway rolling his eyes. 'That just means I'll have an easier time marking her.'

"Hey, where are from?" Blitz asked.

"Uh, Death Valley, why?" Jack lied through his teeth. 'Oh, that was smooth.'

"Eh, no reason. I'm from Munich."

"Germany? I don't detect an accent."

"I suppressed it a long time ago, I moved to the States when I was younger." Blitz smirked, 'Not a total lie. Not totally the truth, but not a lie either."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me, I need to be going." Jack said, but inwardly seethed, 'To get away from you at the least! Edmund should have already begun to tighten the cable, Harold must have _spiked_ the food by now, & Samson will pass out the weapons in a few moments. Everything is going according to plan.' Jack chuckled to himself as he left Blitz. This was to go much better that his attempt at the Lorelei.

"Something isn't right about him." Blitz mumbled to himself. "I have a bad feeling." He said to himself, & all hell broke loose on deck. A cable snapped & cut across the dance floor, cleaving most of the dancers in half. As the bodies began to drop, the only survivor was a young girl with dirty-blonde hair, wearing a light blue dress.

Before Blitz could react, she screamed & ran from the dance floor, below deck.

"Oh God, talk about stupid! That's the worst place she could go!" Blitz said as he bolted after her. He didn't know why, but he was drawn to protect her. He hadn't seen any other children on the ship, either. He quickly found himself but mere yards behind her. The halls were filled with people who were running & screaming as gunshots rang out & people were being killed all around. He followed her until she stopped at an open door, paused, & kept running. He darted off again, now behind two men as well, one with a shaving razor, the other with a rope.

As he passed the open door he saw one of the stewards on the ground, trying to stop the blood coming from his neck by putting pressure on it. 'Must've been the guy with the razor. The steward will be fine for about half an hour, so long as he keeps pressure on the wound.' Blitz thought as he kept the chase. Soon enough the two men caught the girl, & grabbed her arms, taking her into a cabin Blitz recognized. This girl was the occupant of the cabin next to his! He'd seen her before! Met her! He knew her! It was Katie! He only now recognized her. She was the graceful young lady he'd met not long into his trip! They were friends. She trusted him enough to tell him that she was traveling alone for Christ's sake! He would not allow these murderers to hurt her! Not if he could stop them! He readied three throwing knives & kicked the door in as he heard Katie scream.

What Blitz saw scared him. There was Katie, a noose around her neck, in her own closet, trying not to suffocate! The men turned toward him, & he threw the knives, one into each man's heart, the other cutting the rope about Katie's neck. The men dropped to the floor, dead, & Katie fell from her closet, Blitz catching her before she hit the ground.

"You alright Katie?" He asked as he took out another knife & cut the noose off.

"Am I alright? They tried to hang me!" Katie shouted, pointing to the dead men on the ground, eyes wide.

"I mean: 'are you injured to the point of needing immediate medical treatment'?"

"Well…no."

"Good. Let's go get the steward you saw. Do you know his name?"

"His name is Gregory, but he likes Greg better."

"Alright, I'm going to need your help. He's still alive, but he's losing blood. I can fix the wound if we can get him to my cabin."

"Why are we waiting then? Let's go help him!"

"Right." Blitz replied, & readied four more knives as he & Katie ran outside. The chaos on this deck had begun to stop, but gunshots could be heard echoing through the ship. Blitz & Katie finally made it to the cabin that Greg was in, & Blitz had been right. He was losing a lot of blood. Not a fatal amount yet, bet it was getting there.

"Greg? Greg! Get up!" Katie shouted as she rushed up to him.

"It's okay, I'm alright." Greg wheezed.

"No you're not! Now get up!" Katie ordered, & helped him stand.

"Greg, can you walk?" Blitz asked as he guarded the door.

"I can walk. Not fast, but I can still move." Greg answered.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Where?" Greg asked as the headed down the corridors.

A moment later they'd reached Blitz's cabin, the only cabin to have been untouched during this whole thing, & went inside. After they were inside, Blitz shut & locked the door, & sat Greg down on the couch. Katie was shocked when Blitz came back into the room with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, gauze, & his Stg-44 in hand.

"What? I had a bad feeling about this trip." Blitz shrugged at his statement as Katie shook her head to avoid staring. "Friend, what I'm about to do is gonna save your life, but it'll hurt life a bitch in the process, so be ready." Blitz said as he set everything on the couch, & grabbed a pair of pliers & a matchbox from the nightstand drawer. He returned to the couch & grabbed his Stg-44, removing the magazine & setting the gun back down on the couch. He removed one bullet & using the pliers, pulled the bullet from its casing, & set it aside with the matchbox. "Ready?"

"If it'll save my life I'm ready." Greg said as Blitz picked up the peroxide bottle.

"Alright then, take your hand away & bite down on this." Blitz said as he stuck the gauze in Greg's mouth & Greg took his hand away. Right after he did, Blitz dumped about half of the peroxide bottle onto the wound, & Greg's immediate thought was that this would-be medic before him was right about the pain. Though that was also accompanied by a long stream of curses in his mind. Blitz set down the peroxide bottle & grabbed the bullet casing & matchbox. Greg immediately knew what Blitz was about to do, & knew that while it would work, it would **hurt**, _badly_. Blitz brought the casing to Greg's neck & poured the gunpowder on the sanitized wound. He took out a match, struck it until it lit, & then touched it to the powder on Greg's neck. A searing pain shot through Greg's body, & he silently thanked Blitz for putting the gauze in his mouth, or he may have broken his teeth from clenching them. Then Blitz once again grabbed the peroxide bottle & poured the remaining contents onto the colorized wound to clean it. Then he plucked the gauze from Greg's mouth & began to wrap it around his neck, not tight enough to suffocate him, but just tight enough so that it would keep it closed. The Blitz grabbed a pillow from his bed, & had Greg lay on the couch, putting the pillow beneath his head. "Stay here Greg, & don't move. We don't need that wound opening again." Blitz ordered, & got a thumbs-up in reply. Then he grabbed the Stg-44 & its magazine, & loaded it.

Next, from under the couch he pulled out a long, wide, & thin box –no more than four inches tall- & opened it. Inside were the two pistols, ammunition for the Stg-44 & pistols, his Scimitar Cutlass, & the other half of his throwing knives, the first half already with him. He pulled out the pistol, loaded it, & handed it to Katie.

"Katie, I know you don't fancy this sort of thing, but I need you to stay here with Greg. If anyone but me tries to come through that door, blow them away." Blitz ordered.

"How do you work this thing?" Katie asked. Blitz could tell that she knew he was right, & he quickly showed her how to use the pistol.

"Got all that?" He asked after he finished.

"Yes, but how will I know it's you?"

"I'll knock twice. After the knock, I want you to 'challenge' whomever may be at the door by saying the word: Flash. If it's me, I'll reply with Thunder. The door will be opened, & if it still isn't me, you know what to do. Understood?"

"Yes." Katie replied, "Good luck."

"Who needs luck?" Blitz gave a wink as he grabbed everything & headed out.

Blitz ran down the corridors towards the pool hall, it seemed like the place they'd use to execute any remaining passengers, & just as he ran in, he was proven right. People were lined by the pool, men & women both, while the mutinous crewmen stood opposite, readying their weapons. Before any of them could pull the trigger, Blitz mowed them down with the Stg-44, & reloaded.

"Any of you know how to work these?" Blitz called out, & a few older gents, along with a couple guys younger than them, came forward. "Alright, take those weapons, but stay here. Keep all of those people here too. Anyone comes in here that is brandishing a weapon pointed in your direction, kill 'em. Got it?" Blitz said & a nod yes was what he got in return before he left.

It was time these pirates & their ringleader got what was coming to them.

AN:

Now, before anyone flames or anything, this was spur of the moment I started writing this. It's not well planned out, & if you think it sucks, well, it was spur of the moment. I just wanted to write something where some of the original characters get saved, & the ship is taken back from not only Jack, but the band of pirates (for lack of a better word) at his command.

-Field Marshal Blitz Von Krieg, 88th Corsairs Commanding Officer

"No Quarter! No Peace!"


	2. Peter's Reason

Fighting Back

Chapter Two: Peter's Reason

Blitz darted from the pool area as soon as the weapons were gathered by the passengers. He began heading below toward the storage room. These pirates had to be after something valuable. Maybe even whatever was in those crates that Ferriman had brought aboard. At that thought, Blitz halted himself.

"Ferriman. I know that name. But from where? It sounds so familiar…" Blitz thought aloud. "SHIT!" He shouted as the memory came rushing back to him. It had been but a week before he'd glanced at the wanted poster inside the 'Fisherman's Haven', a pub at the Elysian port of Fiddler's Green. "Jack Ferriman, I knew something was off about him! He's the one they have a bounty of a million gold pieces for!" He shouted to himself, realizing his memory's ineptitude.

Blitz once again bolted for the storage room, knowing time was of the essence. He knew who Ferriman was, a Soul Collector, a high-ranking one at that, probably even overdue for a promotion. "Damn Soul Collectors, they always make it hard for us Ferriers. Though now I know the real reason why Peter put me on this ship." Blitz growled out as he ran, Stg-44 in-hand. As Blitz neared the storage room he heard an explosion, & seconds later submachine gun fire came from the storage room, followed by one shot from a pistol. He made it to the corridor the storage room was on & heard Ferriman's voice as he grabbed his Colt .45 automatic.

"My, my, Francesca, don't we have a mean streak?" Jack said with a chuckle

"Jack?" Francesca questioned as she turned to face him & threw the gun down.

"It's me." Jack replied, walking down the set of steps & into the light of the room.

"Everything's been done, just as you said Jack. The gold is ours."

"You're right…" Jack said as he walked closer to her. "Just one thing though." He continued as he embraced her, they kissed, & then he let her go & stepped back.

"What?" Francesca asked confused as Jack stepped back.

"The gold's _mine_." He smirked & snapped his fingers. A small metallic screech came from above & to the right. Francesca looked to see what it was, her eyes wide as the hook came swinging toward her, no time for her to move out of its path. Then came a gunshot, & the sound of a defected bullet. Francesca turned & moved out of the hooks return path as hook passed in front of her. Then she & Jack both laid eyes on Francesca's savior. There stood Blitz, Stg-44 slung over his shoulder, Scimitar Cutlass at his hip, & Colt .45 automatic smoking in-hand.

"Who are you?" Was the chorused question, affectionately from Francesca, & acidly from Jack

"The name's Captain Blitz Von Krieg, Soul Ferrier, at your service madam. As for you on the other hand Ferriman, _you_ can kiss my ass." Blitz smirked.

Yeah, I know it's short, but it was necessary. If you're wondering what's meant by Jack being a "Soul Collector" & Blitz being a "Soul Ferrier", the next two chapters will explain it some, & if you want to have a better understanding than what the story will tell of what I mean, _right now_, (or sooner anyway) send me a message and/or give a review & I may put up a fifth "chapter" to explain or send you a message if I don't get enough people wanting to know. Though I do plan on writing a sequel to this if anyone cares, & it will explain everything fully.

-Field Marshal Blitz Von Krieg, 88th Corsairs Commanding Officer

"No Quarter! No Peace!"


	3. Collector vs Ferrier

Fighting Back

Chapter Three: Collector vs. Ferrier

"Captain Krieg, the Soul Ferrier. I should have known earlier." Jack scoffed.

"Yes, we both made that mistake. I only realized who you were a moment ago." Blitz rolled his eyes at his own statement, training his pistol on Jack.

"Plan to take me in & get the reward? If you do, you shouldn't count on it." Jack smirked devilishly as Francesca looked between the two, wondering what was going on.

"Ma'am, I believe you should take your leave. This is about to get ugly." Blitz said calmly, & Francesca hurried out.

"Do you really think that you, a foolish Soul Ferrier can stop me? Every Ferrier that's tried thus far has faced his end at my hand, my Mark engraved upon their palm."

"Then that just means I'll have to be the first to best you." Blitz smiled.

"And what makes you think you can?"

"Peter obviously believes I can. Otherwise he wouldn't have put me here."

"That prick… He knows he's not to meddle in _any_ Collector's affairs!"

"Well, actually, he put me on this ship to take a vacation." Blitz shrugged.

"So, are we gonna fight, or talk all damn day?" Jack snarled, glaring.

"Violence is not the answer to everything…" Blitz began.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"But I use it as one anyway." Blitz said as he pulled the trigger… & heard only a 'click'. He pulled it again; 'click.' Then a third time; 'click.' "Whoops…"

"Forget something?" Jack laughed.

"I'm screwed." Blitz said as he grabbed another pistol magazine to reload as he dropped the empty one from the gun.

"Hooked is more like it." Jack said with a malicious grin.

"Huh?" Blitz questioned, & looked up as the crane hook that had been aimed for Francesca earlier shot towards him like a striking snake & the door behind him slammed shut. "Oh shit!" he shouted as he dropped the pistol & fresh magazine while he dove to the ground. The hook passed over him, & then came back for another strike. Blitz leapt to his feet & dodged out of the hook's way, his Stg-44 sliding from his shoulder to the ground as he did.

"You can't dodge forever!" Jack taunted.

"But I can fight back!" Blitz retorted & drew his cutlass. As the hook came around once more, Blitz stepped to the side at the last moment & swung his cutlass, cutting down the center of the hook & chain; the links falling to the ground in halves.

"A deckhand could have done that." Jack said as the remaining chain went limp.

"Don't insult yourself Ferriman. It's unbecoming." Blitz chuckled, pointing the cutlass in Jack's direction. "Is that the best you've got?"

"You wish." Jack snarled & disappeared. Blitz realized where he'd gone & spun around, only for his face to be met with the bottom of Jack's shoe. Blitz was sent flying into the smaller storage room & landed on top of a couple crates. The crates went to pieces, only to reveal bars upon bars of unmarked gold. Blitz saw the bars & knew what the men had been after.

"You sick-twisted-ass-hole! That's what all this is about!" Blitz shouted as he stood from the wrecked crates & gold bars.

"That's what it was about for those greedy fools... For me it's about collecting souls, but of course you should know that." Jack said as he picked up & loaded Blitz's pistol & aimed it at its owner.

"I wouldn't try to shoot me if I were you." Blitz warned.

"And why's that?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Try it & find out you genocidal-son-of-a-bitch." Blitz readied a throwing knife.

"You really are a fool." Jack said & pulled the trigger twice. Blitz was ready for it & deflected the bullets with his cutlass. Jack was surprised at the fact Blitz had been able to deflect the bullets, & in his second's hesitation Blitz threw the knife into Jack's hand. Jack recoiled from the pain, dropping the pistol in the process & grabbing the knife that was embedded in his hand. Blitz came running out of the smaller room & kicked Jack in the chest, throwing him into the still-closed door, & grabbed his pistol from the ground.

"I warned you." Blitz said, & pulled the trigger four times, sending a bullet into both of Jack's lungs, his heart, & his forehead. Jack slumped to the ground, eyes closed. "That's that." Blitz said as he turned to retrieve his Stg-44. Unfortunately, he didn't see Jack's eyes open, or hear him pull the knife from his hand.

Muhahaha…Who will win? Only way to find out is to keep reading. (Reviews are nice too!)


	4. Jack's Demise

Fighting Back

Chapter Four: Jack's Demise

Less than an hour had gone by when Katie heard two knocks at the door.

"Flash!" Katie challenged, just as Blitz had instructed her, pistol ready.

"Thunder!" Came Blitz's voice, & Katie opened the door. "Is it over? Is it safe?"

"Not quite!" snarled a different voice as Blitz began to shift into someone else.

"Blitz! What's going on?! What's happening to you?!" Katie shouted.

"I'm not Blitz." Katie recognized him; it was the man that had been rescued from the Lorelei. "I am going to kill you though." Jack gave an evil chuckle.

"You did all of this!" Katie deduced.

"Well aren't you _smart_?" Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"How did you know the password? What did you do with Blitz?!"

"How'd I know the password? Simple. It's been around since the Second World War. As for that idiotic would-be _hero_ Blitz? He's _dead_." Jack's eyes gleamed.

"What…? But how?"

"You ignorant little twit. **I** _killed_ him." Jack smiled at the fear in Katie's eyes.

"No! You couldn't have! You're lying!" Katie didn't want to believe her friend, & the only person that she thought could save this ship, had died at this monster's hands.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm telling the truth." Jack smirked as he pulled out the knife Blitz had thrown into his hand.

"I don't believe you!"

"Oh well. You'll see him again shortly!" Jack said & lunged at Katie with the knife, not expecting her to either have enough wits or be collected enough to use the gun she had. He was quickly & painfully proven wrong.

"NO!" Katie shouted as she raised the pistol & fired. She could hardly handle the recoil of the pistol, not having shot a gun before, & Blitz hadn't taught her how to aim the gun, so she was just firing wildly into Jack's upper body, but with him being so close, she didn't miss. With every round that came from the pistol, Jack was driven back a couple inches, the last round setting him just outside the doorway. He looked as though he would collapse, & began to lean backwards, but…

"Gotcha, kid. You can't kill me with that little pop-gun you have." Jack sniggered as the realization that she was going to most likely be killed hit Katie like a ton of bricks.

"Stay back!" Katie shouted as a warning, as she began backing away.

"Or what?" Jack called her bluff; then felt something sharp poke him in the back.

"Or you'll have to deal with me." Came Blitz's confident voice in reply.

"Blitz! I knew you weren't dead!" Katie beamed happily at Blitz's voice.

"Is that what he told you?" Blitz asked as if another child had lied to her.

"I killed you! I even Marked you!" Jack shouted, but stayed facing forward.

"You stabbed me with a knife & slit my throat. Bit deal. You wouldn't die from that, how could you think that I would? And you call me foolish!" Blitz smiled.

"Touché Krieg. Touché. But now, really. There must be something you want. The reward for my bounty perhaps? How about this: If you leave right now, I'll let you have all of the gold that's stored down in the hold & anything else you want, we have a deal?"

"Hm… Tempting offer…" Blitz began, & saw the horrified expression on Katie's face, knowing there was only one thing on her mind: 'Would he? Would he betray us all for some gold? He couldn't! He wouldn't! Please Blitz, don't! We're friends!' He knew she was horrified, & he knew what he'd say. "Sorry Ferriman, no deal."

"There must be something!" Jack argued.

"No way! Ferriman, you're done here." Blitz said, a paper scroll in hand, & his cutlass pressed against Jack's back, ready to run him through his heart should he try anything.

"Maybe, but this isn't the last you'll see of me." Jack smirked.

"I know. You just remember this Ferriman: No matter what you do, no matter what ship you're on, you'll never win. For you sir, have made an enemy this day."

"So that makes us what? A Collector & a Ferrier, locked forever in combat? Ha. You and the entire Ferrier Fleet couldn't stop me from accomplishing my objectives. All you've done is slow me down Krieg." Jack said as he rested his hands in his pockets.

"That may be, but I've always been faster than you." Blitz smiled

"Really?" Jack asked smugly. In the blink of an eye, Jack pulled out a slender dagger from each pocket & spun on Blitz.

"_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, sen, Akuryō Taisan!_" Blitz chanted out & in a flash Jack's daggers were thrust into Blitz's chest, & Blitz had slapped an ofuda on Jack's forehead. For less than a moment all was still, no sounds at all, not even breathing. Then what looked like golden lightening began cracking from the ofuda on Jack's forehead. He screamed, shouted, & dropped to his knees; he was now feeling all of the pain that he'd ever caused anyone all at once.

"Damn…you…KRIEG!" Jack roared between shouts of pain.

"I told you…you're done here Ferriman…" Blitz groaned as he too dropped to his knees, but still clutched the cutlass. "Now get off…this SHIP!" Blitz shouted the last as he skewered Jack through the heart, the cutlass' blade erupting from his back.

"_**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**_ Jack roared, & in a column of fire & puff of smoke, Jack Ferriman, the Soul Collector, was gone; the cutlass & ofuda dropping to the ground.

"That'll teach 'im." Blitz smiled, & dropped to his side, unconsciousness taking him as everything went black.

Curious? You'll just have to keep reading…


	5. Explanation & Departure

Fighting Back

Chapter Five: Explanation & Departure

Everything was black, & eerily quiet. Blitz scrunched his eyes tighter as he felt at first a severe pain & then it dulled. Then he felt numbness in his extremities followed by an annoying tingling sensation. Next his body felt warm. Then his 'sixth sense' as it were kicked in, & it felt as if he were being watched… Wait a moment, this was a good feeling. He was being guarded, watched over; worried about. He tried to open his eyes, but didn't have the strength. He couldn't move anything. He could only breathe…& hear.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" This was a young girl's voice.

"I don't know. He was badly hurt. I do hope he will though." A woman's voice.

"He'll pull through, he has to! He's a hero! Heroes can't die!" A young man.

"I wouldn't say that. I've known plenty who've passed on." An older gentleman.

"Let's not delve too far into the negative, lest we lose hope." Another old gent.

"He's right. We must hope for the best." A middle-aged man.

"Yet also must be prepared for the worst." Another middle-aged man.

"Let's just not plan his funeral yet." Another old gent, and a young girl's sobs. At hearing this, Blitz _found_ enough energy to speak, but still couldn't open his eyes.

"Damn right you're not gonna plan my funeral. I'm not dead yet." Blitz groaned.

"Blitz!" It was the girl.

"He's alright!" The woman said. He recognized their voices. Who were they?

"Told you he'd pull through! Just to let you know, you could warn a guy before you try to light up his neck with gunpowder!" He heard this & his eyes snapped open, everything came rushing back. He was on the Graza! He'd just killed Ferriman, right?

"Katie, Greg, Francesca! You're all alright! Where's Ferriman, did I kill him? Is he dead? Don't tell me I lost!" Blitz spoke before anyone could answer.

"Yes we're alright. All thanks to you." Francesca answered.

"And Ferriman?" Blitz asked, sitting up, now realizing he was on a medical bed.

"Up in smoke." Greg smirked with a wink.

"Good." Blitz let out a sigh.

"You jerk! You had all of us worried sick!" Katie berated him.

"Sorry… I was just a little…tired…I guess…?" Blitz shrugged.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again." Katie ordered, hugging Blitz around the waist. Blitz looked at her, & couldn't help it.

"I won't, I swear." He said, & patted her on her head, then rubbed her upper back as she began to tear up. "Don't cry Katie. I'm here; alive & well." Blitz smiled.

"But what if you weren't? What if you had died?" Katie retorted, hugging tighter.

"Then… I would have died doing what my duty called for, & my honor commanded. Even if I had died though, I would have taken Ferriman with me. There's no way I would have left him here to hurt any of you. Now then, buck up. I didn't die, & Ferriman's gone. We're all safe now." Blitz said, taking Katie's chin in his hand, & tilting her head to look at him. "Cheer up. Can you do that, for me?" He smiled.

"Yes." She said with a nod, & quickly hugged him again before letting go.

"Now who may I ask, are you gentlemen?" Blitz said, not quite recognizing the men that stood at the edge of the room.

"You rescued us from the firing squad at the pool, remember?" a middle-aged man said, "You had us collect the weapons & stay there."

"After you left we all stayed as you said for some time." Another spoke.

"Then these three came running in with your body telling us it was over, but you needed medical attention. So we brought you here to the infirmary." Said an older man.

"Once we got here I took a look at you. I was a Corpsman in the Pacific during the war. You're damn lucky. Those daggers missed your heart & lungs by centimeters."

"Would I be correct in assuming you pulled them out & patched me up then?"

"You would."

"Then you have my undying gratitude."

"We're even."

"That works too." Blitz said with a shrug, & got a sharp pain in his right hand. "Damn, forgot about that." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the scorch on his hand. He gave a dissatisfied grunt & then the scorch began to become a mist as it rose from his hand & was then replaced by another one in the shape of a lightening bolt. He gave an approving smile at the change & looked to the others in the room. "So how many are dead?" was his question.

"Actually, we don't know. After Ferriman disappeared, so did all the bodies." Greg answered, looking slightly unnerved.

"Heh, looks like my work is never done." Blitz sighed.

"What do you mean your 'work'? Jack referred to the both of you as a Collector & a Ferrier right before you killed him & passed out. What did he mean?" Katie asked.

"That's a good question. He mentioned the same thing in the storage room. What's going on here?" Francesca questioned, her eyes, not glaring, but scanning his lips & eyes to see if he was lying to them. If Jack & he were similar in any way, she wasn't about to trust him after what just happened. Even if he did save them all. Why risk it?

"Well, I suppose I should explain to you that much at least." Blitz sighed. "Ferriman was what's called a Soul Collector. I am a Soul Ferrier. Our jobs are similar, yet are also on the opposite sides of the same spectrum." Blitz began, thinking of how he could explain it to them. "A 'Collector' is more or less like a pirate. He finds a ship, starts a mutiny somehow, & has the crew kill everyone they can. What sets him aside from a normal pirate is that he finds a way to kill his crew after their task is complete, & he has no interest in what the average person considers to be treasure. He only cares about how many souls he can lay his Mark on in order to claim them. However, if he's defeated, or in some way captured, his Mark is easily erased, even fading over time on its own, & the bodies of his victims disappear, their souls left behind for a Ferrier to retrieve."

"So what's a Ferrier?" Katie asked.

"A 'Ferrier' is like a Captain or Admiral in the old Royal Navy. We have our own ships. They're actually old sunken ships that are enchanted, & some Captains, such as myself, even go so far as to overhaul them with more modern equipment. Our job it to transport the souls of those that die at sea or on the coast to the Elysian port of Fiddler's Green. Heaven pretty much. Another task of ours is to transport the souls that a 'Collector' tried to take, but was unable to for whatever reason. We also each have our own individual style Marks, but ours don't usually just damn you to Hell, some can even guarantee entrance to Fiddler's Green or Heaven if you die inland. Sometimes though, our usual job is changed in some way, say for instance if we're given a Field Mission. That's what this was for me, even though St. Peter told me I was to be on 'vacation'. Anyway, the short of it is: Collectors are bad & take you to Hell; Ferriers are good & take you to Heaven." Blitz explained.

"In other words, you're both Grim Reapers, just one's good & the other bad?" Greg asked, & got a laugh out of Blitz. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never thought of it that way." Blitz shrugged & smiled.

"Boys…" Francesca sighed, shaking here head, Katie silently agreeing.

"Francesca?" Blitz questioned.

"Yes?"

"Might I have a word with you, in private?" Blitz asked.

"I suppose." Francesca agreed, following Blitz into another room, Blitz closing the door behind her after she entered.

"I know you were helping Ferriman." Blitz said calmly, his criticizing gaze upon her as she tried to avert her eyes & look elsewhere.

"I…I…" She couldn't gather her thoughts. Yes she'd tried to help him, & she felt horrible for it now, realizing what she had helped with. "I did." Was all she could say.

"It's alright. Experienced Soul Collectors such as Ferriman are easily able to bring out the worst in a person, usually in the form of greed. What happened to you was no different, but, I believe I need to give you something." Blitz said.

"Give me what?" Francesca asked, looking half frightened.

"Just take off the glove of your right hand & shake mine." Blitz said, & while she still looked uneasy, she slid off her glove & they grabbed hands. As soon as her hand touched his it felt for a moment as though she was touching a glacier, then the cold subsided & he released her hand. Francesca looked down at her palm & saw a lightning bolt shape on her hand. As she looked at it, it began to fade into her hand.

"What was that?" Francesca asked, looking from her palm, to Blitz, & back.

"That was my Mark." Blitz said, & her eyes widened in fear at the statement.

"Does this mean that I'm going to…to…" She could form the words, so she just pointed down with her other hand as she stared at him.

"No, no. Remember, I'm a _Ferrier_…"

"But you said…"

"Only some of us damn people. My Mark is a moral guide to help people. It lets you know with a prick of pain if something you're doing is bad, or with a very light tickling sensation if it's good. It can't decide your fate, but it can help you make better decisions. Hopefully you won't get in this type of situation again. I also would like a favor from you. I know we don't know each other well… Hell, nobody out there knows anyone else all that well, but I would ask that once this ship reaches New York, you take care of Katie & Greg. I can't tell you what I know, but they'll need you." Blitz said.

"Take care of them how?"

"You'll find out when the time comes Francesca, but, please, will you?"

"I can try." Francesca finally accepted, though it didn't show on his features, she could hear the pleading in his voice. Then she felt a tickling sensation in her hand as she slipped her glove back on.

"Thank you." Blitz said as he opened the door. "Ladies first." He smiled.

"Grazie." Francesca smiled, a genuine smile as she walked out the door.

Blitz & Francesca rejoined the group a moment later, Francesca walking to stand behind Katie & Greg as she winked at Blitz, who gave her a slight nod in return. Nobody noticed this exchange for Greg had spoken up.

"What is our course of action Sir?" Greg asked, seeing Blitz as the man in charge.

"Well, we were headed for New York, correct?" He replied.

"Yes Sir."

"Then let's get back on course." Blitz smiled as they all headed for the Bridge.

Upon entering the Bridge it was easily told that it was noon; Blitz immediately headed to a side room, knowing that these ships had a room for the captain attached to the Bridge, should he wish to say near the controls at night. He went in, found two insignia pins, & returned just in time to hear a bell tolling off their port side. He looked out the windows, & saw the bow of a sailing ship, the bell tolled again & he recognized the bell's sound & the ship's bow. Without saying anything he walked past everyone, back out of the Bridge, & down to the deck across the now clean dance floor. Everything appeared to have never happened. No bodies, & no damage were left from the attack. As everyone followed him, the sailing ship came into view, the forecastle level with the Graza's deck.

"Ahoy, Captain! Did we miss it all? We came as quick as we could!" Shouted the first mate as they all came near.

"Sorry bro, everything's taken care of here." Blitz shrugged.

"Ready to go then, Blitz?"

"Not quite Donner. Get some men & escort our passengers aboard for our return trip." Was Blitz's replied as he turned around.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" was the reply from behind.

"What's that?" Greg asked.

"That's my ship & crew." Was Blitz's reply.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Katie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'm leaving you all in good hands. Greg, come here." Blitz said, & Greg came up to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how this ship works?"

"Yes."

"Could you pilot her?"

"Yes."

"Make repairs?"

"Could try."

"Good enough. Let all here be witness, that on this day, May…uh…" Blitz began, & Francesca held up two fingers, then changed them to three. "Ah, right, May Twenty-third, Nineteen Sixty-two, that I, Captain Blitz Von Krieg, award you, Gregory…uh…" Blitz began again, then whispered. "What's your surname?"

"Thompson." Greg whispered back, Katie laughing to herself at the obviously impromptu speech.

"Okay." Blitz whispered & began again. "You, Gregory Thompson, a commission as Captain of the Antonia Graza. Congratulations." Blitz said as he put the captain insignia on Greg's collar, & shook his hand.

"I approve." Came a voice. Everyone looked at who it was, & it was the Captain's ghost, nodding his head.

"Thank you sir!" Greg shouted as the Captain headed for the gangplank that had been run across between the ships. The Captain gave a single wave as he crossed the gangplank. "So does that mean I'm really the Graza's Captain now?"

"Looks that way." Katie said as she came to stand next to him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Greg smiled down at her.

"Now one last thing before I go." Blitz said, looking about his person.

"What is it?" Francesca asked.

"Uh… Heh… Anybody seen m' sword?" Blitz asked.

"I've got it. Along with you guns & everything thing else we found as we went through the ship. Now let's get a move-on! All passengers are aboard! Let's try for a new record time!" Donner shouted from the forecastle.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Blitz shouted back, & Donner stepped from the forecastle, shouting orders to the crew to prepare the ship to set-sail. "Safe journey." He said, & as he turned around, he noticed something: his ship was pulling away!

"You may want to hurry." Katie chuckled as Blitz bolted for the railing.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Not running fast enough!" Greg called out.

"Smart ass!" Blitz replied, running along the railing, toward the bow. "Donner! Stop the ship! I'm not on yet!"

"Just jump!" Donner shouted with a laugh.

"Oh to hell with it!" Blitz shouted to himself as he leapt onto the railing, & then coiled his legs & sprang forward, just barely grabbing onto the railing. "Pull me up!"

"Ha-ha! I knew you could do it." Donner said as he hauled Blitz onto the deck.

"Anyone ever tell you that you can be a real ass at times?"

"Many people, but I just tune them out."

"You ass."

"What was that?" Donner chuckled as Blitz slapped his forehead.

"I can't believe you're my brother." Blitz shook his head as he walked over to the wheel & grasped it. "But, it's good to be back." He smiled as energy surged through the ship & it took on a light gold color; the underside becoming surrounded by a light green mist as the ship rose from the water. Blitz turned the wheel to starboard & it turned around. Headed toward the starboard side of the Graza, the ship's name now just above the Graza's deck as it passed by, the sails coming completely unfurled, & the ship's armaments began showing themselves. Everyone on the Graza's deck turned to watch the ship pass. Katie, Greg, & Francesca reading the name.

"The H.M.S. Immortal." The three said to themselves, though everyone heard them say it as the ship flew by. Just before it left completely, it leaned to its starboard side just long enough for everyone to spot Blitz give a jaunty salute & for them to wave, or in Greg's case salute, back before it righted itself & headed higher into the sky before disappearing from view completely, a sonic-boom echoing after it was gone.

"Think we'll ever see him again?" Katie asked as the all watched the spot the Immortal had last been.

"Yeah, I do." Greg said.

"So, shall we head for New York, _Captain_?" Francesca asked.

"Indeed madam, I believe we shall." Greg smiled. Steward to Captain in one day. If it weren't for the circumstances this would be _completely_ awesome. Due to the circumstances though, it's just _awesome_. 'My neck still hurts though.'

Elsewhere, deep in the bowls of a fortress surrounded by a moat of fire, another man sat & watched through a crystal pane he held as the scene unfolded before him.

"Lesson one Krieg: Cross me; Get _burned_." Said Jack Ferriman to himself as he sat on the stone chair in the deserted room. He looked at the pane of crystal as it now showed the H.M.S. Immortal soaring through the cosmos, headed for Fiddler's Green. "This isn't the last you've seen of me, not by a long shot." He smirked at the crystal pane as it began to crack. The pane shattered as he stood, the pieces igniting like paper as they neared the floor & were gone by the time they would have touched it. Jack walked to a double door that lead to a balcony, opened the door, & stepped out, resting his hands on the railing & inhaling the smell of sulfur as if it were the sweetest aroma. Then he was brought from his revelry when another man's voice broke the silence.

"Ferriman, I have a proposition for you." The man said as he stepped into the light. He was as tall as Jack, had crimson eyes, black hair, looked about thirty, & wore a red fifties' mob-style suit with a gold watch & chain tucked into his pocket, brown fedora with a royal blue feather sticking out of the band, a pistol holster at his hip, white & black shiny leather shoes, & a Mob-Thompson slung over his shoulder.

"I'm listening, Lucifer." Jack said without turning, his lips curving into a feral grin, & his eyes gleaming as he looked down at the moat of fire. "So what is it, old friend?"


	6. My Explanation More detailed

Fighting Back

Explanations

Alright, I know some people are probably still wondering what the hell a Soul Collector is & what a Soul Ferrier is. So I'll give you a better explanation than Blitz gave.

Soul Collector: The Pirates of the **Spirit World**, Soul Collectors typically don't have their own ships to use. Some do, but only high ranking or very experienced ones. 'Management', as it's usually referred to, is their headquarters with-in the gates of Hell. When defeated they return there & are usually punished. If a Collector is captured & escapes they're punished upon their return, unless they can prove themselves before they return (In other words: unless they come back with a boat-load of souls). Collectors also work off a rank system, based on naval ranks. Only officers (Ensign or higher) are allowed to go on **Field Missions**. A Collector's sole mission (no pun intended) is to **Mark** as many souls as possible. To accomplish this they have to find a way to kill them. The textbook tactic for this is to first, find a ship. Second, bring onboard something that the crew would want. Third get them to mutiny & kill the passengers (or other crewmembers depending on the type of ship). Finally, kill off the crewmembers. While this isn't the only tactic, it is textbook & considered to be standard for **Field Operations**. Collectors also gain abilities as they take more souls & get promoted, starting at the rank of Lieutenant. Admirals are the most powerful Collectors, but usually don't concern themselves with field operations, preferring to take command of the few ships of the **Collector Fleet**. Captains are the most versatile Collectors, doing everything from Field Missions to commanding ships. Captains can also be transferred to another position, usually a **Cadre**. Collectors, while in fewer numbers, are considered extremely dangerous & typically have a **Bounty** placed upon them by the 'authorities' of the Spirit World.

Mark: A term used by either a Soul Collector or a **Soul Ferrier** in reference to placing their emblem on the palm of their victims (in the case of Collectors) or those that they believe may need a moral guide (in the case of Ferriers). Marks also have other purposes, but none are as widely used as these.

Cadre: An Elite of the Devil's forces, with extra training & a great deal of experience.

Collector Fleet: Term used for the total of ships commanded by Soul Collectors.

Bounty: Bounties are placed on both Collectors & Ferriers by the opposing side. The highest bounty for a Soul Collector is 1,000,000 gold pieces for **Captain Jack Ferriman**. The highest bounty for a Soul Ferrier is of equal value for **Captain Blitz Von Krieg**.

Captain Jack Ferriman: Nothing is known of Jack Ferriman's past & little about him is known currently. It is known that his surname 'Ferriman' is not only a pun, but an alias as well. His true surname is not known & it is expected that 'Jack' may not be his first name. That remains to be confirmed. His career began centuries ago with disappearances in the Devil's Triangle (Bermuda Triangle) & in the Dragon's Triangle (near Japan). Famous amongst his actions are the disappearance of the Mary Celeste, & the sinkings of the Titanic, the Lusitania, the Irish Maiden, the battleship Hood, the battleship Bismarck, the U.S.S Arizona (while also having a hand in the attack on Pearl Harbor), the U.S.S. Yorktown, the battleship Yamato, countless other war-time & civilian vessels, & most recently the Lorelei. His most recent attack being on the Antonia Graza, but he was thankfully foiled by Captain Blitz Von Krieg. Over the span of his career thus-far he has claimed the souls of upwards of 50,000 people & killed many more. He currently has a bounty of 1,000,000 **gold pieces** on his head, & is still at large. He hates to lose.

Soul Ferrier: Usually referred to as 'The Navy' –a throwback to their likeness of the British Royal Navy from the 16 & 17 hundreds- by Collectors, Ferriers have a simple job, to transport souls to **Fiddler's Green**. Unfortunately, their jobs get complicated sometimes. Ferriers are usually attacked en-route to Fiddler's Green. Most everything about Soul Ferriers is similar to Soul Collectors, but there are two to three times as many Ferriers as Collectors. While they are reflexive as a rule, Ferriers also go on the offensive on rare occasions. St. Peter is also associated with the Ferriers, but he is not allowed to outright interfere with the plans of any Collector. He can however, & has before, found ways around this little rule. Ferrier Captains are also similar to their counterparts in the fact that they are transferable to another position, usually to the position of Guardian Angel, or Guardian for short.

Spirit World: Collectors & Ferriers both refer to the state in which they normally exist as the 'Spirit World' due to the fact that in this state only other spirits, & humans that have found a way, can interact or even see them.

Field Missions: Term for a mission of importance that is mean for one person to accomplish on their own, with possible help from those already in the immediate area.

Field Operation: Term for a mission of importance that is given to multiple Collectors or Ferriers that must be accomplished by them within a certain time-span.

Fiddler's Green: The Port-of-Call, fortified harbor, & dry-dock for all Ferriers, & drop-off point for the souls bound for the Elysian Fields. Ferriers are also trained for their duties here, & ships are constantly being repaired. If the Collectors ever captured Fiddler's Green, every Ferrier would be extremely vulnerable & every soul would be in great peril.

Gold Pieces: It's obvious that these are valuable to us, valuable enough to even kill for, but Gold is the standard form of currency for both Collectors & Ferriers, the two sides even use the same value coins, enabling the two sides to trade during truces.

Captain Blitz Von Krieg: Captain Krieg was born in 1589, to a family in the area that would one day become Munich, Germany. In 1609 he & his family moved to London, England & Blitz became infatuated with the sea & went to the docks & shipwright daily. In 1610 his family began going through some hard times, becoming indebted to their landlord. Blitz signed aboard as a deckhand on the **HMS Immortal** -a ship he'd seen being constructed at the shipwright on the Thames River- to help pay off the debt. It wasn't enough though, & his family was killed, he was spared however, due to the fact that he was in the Royal Navy, in service of the Crown. The ship set sail & only then did he find out how horrible the captain was. The crew was pushed to breaking & Blitz led a mutiny & took the ship. He was a notorious pirate for the next sixty-four years until his death on his birthday in 1674, at the age of 86. On that day, his flagship, the Graza del Grenada, a 40 gun Brig of War & a fleet of four 16 gun sloops were engaged by six 60 gun English Man of Wars in the Windward Passage. The battle was ferocious; every sloop was lost, as were five of the Man of Wars. It was down to Krieg's Brig of War, & the remaining Man of War. The ships blasted one another to bits, Blitz sitting astride a cannon, shouting curses & damnations. The ships closed on one another, grappling lines were thrown across, & a British Marine's bullet grazed Blitz's neck. The crews mixed together on both ships, fighting like hell to take the opposing ship. The other ship's much younger captain came onto Blitz's & upon spotting him, Blitz ran to his cabin & shut the door. The younger man charged in & saw Blitz, his back turned.

"You wouldn't shoot a man in the back, would you?" Blitz asked, hearing the door open.

"Where's the map Captain Krieg?!" the other returned.

"What map?"

"The one to all those riches you've stowed away!"

"You mean, this one?" Blitz asked as he turned, his old brown tattered trench-coat dragging on the floor, to reveal a burning candle, a flaming piece of paper in his hand, & a smirk playing across his aged face.

"No! You old fool!" the captain rushed up to Blitz as he dropped the flaming paper to the ground, it burning away as it touched the ground, & he stabbed Blitz through the heart. Blitz cringed at the severe pain, & slid to the floor as the sword was pulled back out. The younger captain headed for the door, but way halted by Blitz's voice.

"Hey kid!" Blitz shouted, & the addressed spun on his heel. "At least I was smart enough to _live_ to be an old fool." Blitz smirked for the last time in his life as he raised a single shot pistol & laughed as he pulled the trigger, the bullet passing between his target's eyes. "I win." His smirk became a smile as his eyes slid shut, & his muscles relaxed.

Blitz's crew later found the scene after the battle was over. They dumped all of the dead bodies, save Blitz's, onto the Man of War & burned it; then headed for Trinidad. They buried Blitz on the island eight feet down, with a gold doubloon under his tongue, compass in his pocket, pistol in one hand, oar in the other, in his 'uniform', with his Scimitar Cutlass at his hip, as he had requested they would do, no-one the wiser that he'd stashed a copy of the map elsewhere.

When he finally 'woke up' from his body, he was standing above his grave, everything on him where his crew had put it, just as he asked. He slung the oar over his shoulder, & began to walk. After a day or so, he made it to the island's coast, & was halted by a young man, a Soul Collector, though Blitz didn't know this at the time. Blitz cocked an eyebrow & looked the young man up & down as if to say, 'Who the hell are you?' In response the Collector lunged at Blitz, & Blitz just moved ever so slightly to dodge the blow, though that was all he could do, he was still as old as he'd been when he died.

The Collector passed him, & Blitz came around with the oar, smacking the Collector in the head, throwing him to the ground. "Nice to meet you too." Blitz smirked as he aimed his pistol & pulled the trigger, though he was surprised when the Collector went up in a column of flame and a puff of smoke. Blitz had felt as though there was something familiar about the 'demon' he'd just slain –not knowing the proper term at that time- but dismissed it.

An hour or so went by before a ship appeared before Blitz & the Captain came ashore to speak with him. It took some convincing, but Blitz finally went back with the Captain to his ship. Blitz, being an old Sea-Dog as he was, was allowed to stay on deck, & marveled at the ship as it rose out of the water & shot off into the sky.

Upon reaching Fiddler's Green, Captain Krieg was immediately taken to a courthouse in shackles & charged for his crimes in life. The Judge & his peers that sat at the long bench before Blitz could hardly believe how long the list was; it was over ten pages long, & it only included his first sixteen years –for he was going to be charged for each quarter of his career individually. Blitz just looked at their reactions to the list & couldn't help but smile when he though how much this place was like Port Royale. Then he started openly laughing at the looks on their faces.

"What's so funny?" The main Judge asked.

"Oh, nothing much. You just don't have the quick & immediate ability to hang me. Well, then again, you probably do, but I'm already dead so it doesn't matter." Blitz laughed.

"Obviously you know what's on this paper then…"

"Aye, I do. It looks like a little is missing though." He smiled.

"This is the first quarter of your career."

"Oh, that's why it's so thin… That's before I got the hang of it." Blitz shrugged.

"So how do you plead to all of these charges?"

"Uh…" Blitz began, acting as if he were thinking. "Guiltier than you can _imagine_." Blitz said, a gleam in his eyes as he leaned toward them with a smile.

"For the Lord's sake, let's just send him to Lucifer right now!" another judge shouted.

"Hold your tongue! He's been honest about it at least." Said another.

"The man's _proud_ of it!"

"Are you?" asked the fifth & last judge.

"Of course I am. Those were the best years of my life." Blitz said, as if he'd been sobered from being drunk off his rocker. "I never did anything that I would regret."

"You see! We should send him!"

"I'll hear none of _that_." Blitz spoke in a commanding tone. "Aye, I've done things; horrible things. I've killed, nay, slaughtered many men in my years. I've burned & sank hundreds, if not thousands of ships. However, I never laid my hands on a woman when she objected, I never purposely killed any woman or child, & I never allowed any of my men to do those things either. What I did was done out of a want for revenge & greed. Can you honestly blame me for wanting to get back at the ones who killed my family? To top that off, yes I got greedy along the way, which is the reason I didn't stop until my death, but greed is human nature. Some just suppress it better than others."

"He's right you know." Came a voice from behind Blitz, but in the shadows.

"What do you want Admiral Charon?" asked the head Judge.

"I want Krieg to come with me." He said as he stepped into the light. He wore a black overcoat, tattered like Blitz's, a grey cotton shirt, brown pants, naval boots, black gloves, & a triangle shaped hat. He had black knotted hair, brown eyes, and a black & grey beard & mustache, the beard looking as if it were there solely because he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. He stood at about Blitz's height –six foot or so-, looked to be about forty five, & had a Rapier sheathed at his hip; a brace of pistols loosely hung from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

"For what purpose?"

"I need another Captain. We just lost one, & I believe Krieg could more than compensate for the loss. All he needs is a ship, & I can fix that easily." Charon said.

"Fine then. Krieg, you're pardoned of your crimes, but you'll be working as a Ferrier."

"Ferrier?" Blitz asked, looking to Charon, rather than the Judge.

"Come with me. I'll explain." Blitz walked over to him, & they turned to leave, Charon resting his arm across Blitz's shoulders as if they were old drinking buddies leaving a pub. As they left, Blitz went from 86 years old, to 21 in a matter of seconds.

"I owe you." Blitz whispered to the man as they walked out. "You still need these?" Blitz asked, pulling the coin out of his mouth.

"Nah… You can keep it." Charon answered, looking at the wet coin.

**HMS Immortal:**

Sailing Vessel

Type: English Ocean Barque

Past \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constructed: Thames River, London, 1609

First Voyage: 1610

First Captain: Captain Daniel Kitts

Initial Purpose: Caribbean Military Payroll Courier

Initial Primary Armament: 24 guns. Two 16lb guns on the bow, two 16lb guns on the stern (wheelhouse deck), ten 12lb guns per side (below deck)

Initial Secondary Armament: eighteen 4lb swivel guns -4 at the bow, 4 at the stern, & five per side

Initial Crew: 150

Modifications: copper plating, cotton sails, bronze cannon, fine grain powder, triple hammocks, grape shot, chain shot, cast iron scantlings

Other: Captain Kitts drove the crew to breaking & mid way through the voyage, Blitz led a mutiny against Kitts & ten men loyal to him. They took the ship & rid them selves of Kitts & the five surviving men loyal to him. Deciding that going to the Caribbean would be foolish at the moment, Blitz –now Captain of the Immortal- decided to head to the Orient with the gold that they were supposed to deliver as their first Payroll delivery. After reaching Japan, Blitz hit the Orient hard, taking over one million gold coins, & five hundred thousand gold coins worth of varied goods –everything from spices to silk & diamonds. He took upwards of five hundred ships –burning or sinking near all of them after they had been looted- & returned to the Caribbean after ten years with a fleet of ten ships & a crew of over one thousand. In less than a month, Blitz had turned Trinidad into his own Pirate Haven & based himself out of it. Two years later, in November of 1622, the Immortal -alone, with a crew of only one hundred- was engaged by an English Sixty-Gun Frigate with a crew of four hundred –The Sea Witch- while en route back to Trinidad with a fresh haul of loot. The Sea Witch was fatally wounded when the keel beam cracked. Moments later, the powder magazine caught fire, & the entire ship went up with all hands. Before going down however, the Sea Witch mortally wounded the Immortal & killed half her crew. The holes were patched as best as the remaining crew could, but water was still getting in by the barrel. The crew pumped as fast & as much of the water out as they could, but ten miles out of Trinidad the wind stopped, & a third of the patches burst, causing water to come gushing in. The ship took on an irreversible list to starboard & the order to abandon ship was given. Wanting to not come out of the tragedy empty handed, Blitz ordered that as much weight as possible was to be put on the port side to keep the ship upright long enough for the cargo to be offloaded. In the end, all of the cargo –food, water, cannons, powder, shot, weapons, flags, gold, & various articles of varied value, etc.- was off loaded onto two pinnacles & the Immortal's lifeboats. Fifteen minutes later, the Immortal simultaneously rolled to her starboard & sank by the stern in five hundred feet of water, coming to lay on her keel with a mid list to starboard.

Current \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Captain: Blitz Von Krieg

Purpose: Soul Ferrier

Primary Armament: 50 guns. Six 105mm guns on the bow, six 105mm guns on the stern (wheelhouse deck), nineteen 88mm guns per side (10 below deck, 9 on deck)

Secondary Armament: Sixteen .50 caliber machineguns (4 bow, 4 stern, 4 per side on deck), Twenty Mg-42s (4 bow, 4 stern, 6 per side on deck), Four dual .50 caliber machinegun mounts (2 per side on deck), Two dual 20mm machinegun mounts (on bow), One dual 40mm Bofor mount on stern (wheelhouse deck)

Crew: 300

Modifications: oak heartwood planking, redwood heartwood beams & masts, copper plating, cotton sails, triple hammocks, cast steel scantlings, canister shot, HE rounds (250lb, 500lb, & 1000lb [+2000lb for 105mm), depleted uranium machinegun rounds, video comm.. link, radar, radio, loudspeaker system, Feller Blades, cast gold bell, flack shells (20mm, 40mm, 88mm, 105mm) hydraulic/electric titanium skids, stainless steel reinforcing belt, cutting bow, electric generators, square rigged side lean masts, bow garrison gun ports.

Crew Weapons: Stg-44s, M-1 Grands, Springfield '05 sniper rifles, Winchester Riot Shotguns, Panzerfaust rocket launchers, Thompson SMGs, Colt 45s, Cutlass Scimitars

Other: The Immortal; her Captain & crew have been charged with the transport & protection of all those souls that they can carry, & doing so in the fastest manner possible. Charging ahead into the unknown, this bold Captain, crew, & vessel will stand against all those that would attempt to slow, stow, or smite them. Her speed unmatched, her crew undaunted, & her Captain well seasoned, the newly reinstated 'HMS' Immortal shall now sail the seas, skies & solar winds from below our waves, to beyond our solar system's edge, into the Elysian Port of Fiddler's Green, & back again to save the souls of as many as possible. May Peace be with the souls of the Deceased, & Strength be with their Protectors.

Ferrier Fleet: The total of all Soul Ferrier ships.

Now, one last thing to set up the next story, everyone's ages in this story:

Blitz: (true age) 373 (looks 21)

Jack: (looks like he did in the movie) (true age: N/A (read the sequel once I write it to find out)

Francesca: 25 (hell if I know, she looks like she did in the movie, so she can't be older than 30)

Gregory: 16 (yeah, I know what you're thinking: He's got to be older than that! Well I've know some sixteen year olds that were pretty tall for their age. Just go with it.)

Katie: 12 (that's actually canon)

Complaints? Complements? ANYTHING?! (then review, please?)

-Field Marshal Blitz Von Krieg,

88th Corsairs Commanding Officer

"No Quarter! No Peace!"

_**REVIEW! I'M ON MY KNEES BEGING HERE!**_


End file.
